The Half-Blood Reaper
by ThePinkyNinja
Summary: A child was not born as a human, demon, angel or grim reaper. The child was a mix of two of the worst possible creatures to be ever created. The child knew a creature that helped her by bringing her food every night. One night, he couldn't bring her food. What trouble will come forth from the child following her savior? What adventures will it bring? Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

It was awfully dark out on a crisp cold night of March. A little girl snuck out from a small alley way and started to dash towards the scent of blood. No one could see the little girl running past them, for she was not a human. In less than a minute, the girl reached her destination. She carefully peered around a corner, absorbing the sight in front of her.

She saw blood. Lots of blood. Standing in front of the source of the blood was a person with long red hair. The person began chuckling and turned around, facing the girl hiding behind the corner.

"Hey kiddo. This is my last one for the night. I couldn't bring you any food this time. I'm sorry. My boss won't let me take food out, because of the incident I had this morning."

"What did you do mister," the little girl asked, coming out of her hiding place.

"Heh heh... You won't believe though."

"I'll believe you!"

"Alright, so here I was..."

* * *

~Mystery Man's Flashback of that Morning~

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT!"

"SUTCLIFF!"

Screams were shouted and directed at the man who made the mess. The one and only Grell Sutcliff. A man came up behind Grell and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that-" Grell began to say.

"Mr. Sutcliff," the man said after sighing.

"Yes Willy?"

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE CAFETERIA IS SUCH A MESS!"

Grell panicked and started to think of excuses about the reason why he frantically grabbed more food than usual and made a complete mess at the same time.

"Well... You see my Will... My stomach was just deadly hungry this morning, so I decided to get a lot of food that I was in the mood for."

"Whatever. You are to clean up this mess," Will said before leaving.

Just about before Will left the room, he said over his shoulder, "And no bringing food with you while you are work later tonight as a consequence for your actions this morning."

Grell gasped and sighed before grabbing a mop to clean his mess.

* * *

"So that's what happened this morning. How about this? You wait here and I'll run back to Headquarters. I'll bring back some food for you," Grell said before sticking his hand out.

"Okay," the little girl said as she shook his hand.

"This won't take long," Grell said before jumping up on a roof and running out of sight.

The little girl waited in silence for a minute before a noise interrupted the peacefulness. The sound came from her stomach. She decided that she couldn't wait for the man to bring back food for her. She jumped up on the roof and started following his scent. A minute later, she found him jumping into a portal. She sprinted for the portal as it was about to close. With luck, she managed to slip inside of the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

When the little girl made it to the other side of the portal, she was amazed at the sight before her. She thought that it was all just a dream. The sky there was a pretty light blue. It made the girl curious. Wasn't it just dark before she went into the portal? This made no sense. Realizing the task at hand, she saw a building with the word "CAFETERIA" hanging over the roof. The girl's eyes widened and headed in that direction.

Once she made it into the building, she saw a huge amount of tables and chairs. There were a lot of males walking around and sitting to eat with friends. Off in the distance, she saw a buffet area. Quickly, she made her way over there and grabbed a tray. Seeing that no one has yet to notice her, she started to grab as much food as she can and piled it onto the tray. Impressed with the amount of food that she had received, she began to run towards the exit, not noticing that she was about to regret her move.

"Oomph," someone said.

The girl began to panic. She had just bumped into a very tall male. He looked down at her and at the mess she just made with the food covering his shirt. Worried for her life, she grabbed a piece of bread and ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

She looked back and saw that the man that she just ran into was now chasing her. Not a moment later, other men started to chase her. Running for her dear life, she dodged each weapon that came close to her. She stumbled as a weapon came close to her head and kept on running. She glanced at the door and saw people blocking it. She quickly began to look for a way out of this building. Bingo. She saw an open window.

When the timing was right, the girl shoved the bread in her mouth and hopped on a table. Not missing a step, she hopped on someone's head and jumped for the window. She knew that the jump was not close enough to the window. In a split second decision, she unfurled her hidden wings and started to fly towards the window.

Her pursuers stopped running and was shocked at the sight before them. The girl's left wing was black and her right wing was white. It seemed that she was just about to escape when a red headed person tackled her.

The girl gasped and tumbled down. Once she hit the floor, she started to take off sprinting. All of the sudden, the person who tackled her grabbed her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned and saw that it was Grell.

"Hey kid! I told you that I was going to bring you food. Just hide behind me," Grell said before standing in front of her.

"Sutcliff. Who is that?"

"Why are you hiding that brat?"

"Can't you smell it?"

"Do you see this mess that she made?"

"ENOUGH!"

All heads turned to the man that had just dramatically opened the main entrance of the building.

"Mr. Sutcliff. It seems that there is another mess today in the cafeteria. Would you like to explain? Or perhaps, better yet. Who and what are you hiding behind your back," William said angrily.

"Um...," Grell began to say.

William walked forward and pushed Grell aside. Left behind was the girl. She held the bread up to her face as an attempt to hide herself. He grasped her arm tightly and began walking out of the building. The girl struggled to get him to release her.

"Wait!"

William looked back and saw Grell briskly walking towards the two. Grell took the girl and lifted her up into his arms so he could carry her.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Sutcliff? Are you aware of what she is," William said very annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm a mistake. That's what I am," the little girl shouted at William's face as she jumped out of Grell's hold.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me boss-man. I'm a mistake. Half demon and half angel. Open your ears and listen to what I'm about to say. I'm not eating any souls. Got it? All I want is some normal human food," the little girl said as she poked his chest repeatedly.

The sight was just hilarious. William was about 6 feet tall, and the little girl was about 3 feet tall. She stood on her toes to poked at his chest just to get her point through.

"Now if you excuse, I will be taking some food peacefully and head back home. Oh yeah... I kind of need that portal to get home Grell," the girl said before grabbing some random food off of somebody's nearby plate and walking towards the exit.

The reapers were in shock. They have never heard of a creature that is part demon and part angel that needed food to live.

"Jackie! Wait! Didn't you want to ask the boss a question," Grell called out.

The girl stopped when hearing her name being called out. She turned around and looked at Grell.

"Fine."

Jackie turned around and walked towards William until there was about two feet of space between them.

"Can I be a grim reaper?"

"Excuse me," Will asked in astonishment.

"Boy boss-man. You sure do have awful hearing. I asked if I could be a grim reaper. I'm not going to be eating souls left and right. I know better than to do that. I'm not being labeled as a rogue demon. Come on. Please boss-man," Jackie asked while pouting.

William looked at the girl and contemplated on his answer.

"Will! Just say yes. I raised her into being a model reaper," Grell said, clutching onto William.

William shoved Grell off of him and straightened his spectacles.

"I am willing to be lenient about you, hearing that you have claimed to not have eaten any souls. However, this will not be my decision. It will be decided by the Board. You are the first case of a mix that wants to be a grim reaper. Just file an application and hand it into my office by the end of tomorrow. That is when my offer ends," William said before heading towards the exit.

"Oh, Miss. Jackie and Mr. Sutcliff? Please clean up the mess," William said with a smirk before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

A mop was dunked into a bucket and taken out. Jackie was working hard to clean up the mess that was created during the little fiasco that she had created when attempting to take some food.

"Grell! Help me with this mess," Jackie groaned before pushing the mop around on the floor.

"Sorry kiddo. This was your mess. I cleaned up my mess this morning," Grell said, examining his nails.

After the confrontation with William, Jackie couldn't wait to fill out an application to be a grim reaper. She was quite excited.

A couple of minutes later, Jackie put the cleaning supplies away and punched Grell.

"Aahhhh! What was that for," Grell asked, rubbing his arm.

"That's for making me clean up this mess by myself. You took too long to get food," Jackie said in a huff.

"Jackie, you are so impatient," Grell said before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to get you an application. How else are you going to be a grim reaper?"

Jackie beamed at this thought and hopped on Grell's back.

"Onward ho Grell! I'm gonna be the youngest reaper ever!"

All of the other reapers looked at the two and couldn't believe their eyes. There was someone who made William be what can be called normal for a couple of minutes and calm Grell and his fanatics.

Not much longer, the two were in front of a desk that had application forms.

"Alright. Ready to fill this out," Grell asked.

"Yup," Jackie exclaimed before taking a form and a pen.

* * *

"This application is confusing," Jackie groaned as she began to eat more food.

"Jackie, the form is easy. What can be so confusing," Grell asked as he bit into an apple.

"Everything."

"Let me see that," a man said before snatching the form off of the table.

"Who are you to interrupt me," Jackie said grumpily.

"Who are you not to apologize after spilling food on my suit?"

"Oh. That was you? Sorry," Jackie said as she placed her hand out.

The man shook her hand and said, "It's alright. The name's Knox. Ronald Knox."

"Jackie. Just Jackie. Can you help me with this?"

"Hey! What about me? I can help," Grell exclaimed.

"Too late Grell. I got Ronald," Jackie said before pulling Ronald into the seat next to her.

"So what do you need help on," Ronald asked as he fixed his spectacles and picked up the pen.

"Everything."

"Okay. Let's start off with your first name."

"Jackie."

"Alright, now your last name."

"Um... I don't have a last name."

"Just make one up then."

"Okay. How about Michaelis?"

"Alright. Jackie Michaelis."

"Age?"

"6."

"You are awfully young. Date of birth?"

"I'm fine. March 28, 1876."

"Address?"

"London street alleyways."

"References?"

"References? Why would I need those?"

"Just protocol I think. I'll be one of your references."

"Grell! Be one of my references!"

"Okay," Grell said as he got up to throw his apple core away.

"Now you just need one more."

"How about boss-man?"

"'Boss-man'? Oh. You mean William. I don't think that he will want to be one of your references."

"Oh well," Jackie said before easing the form and pen out of Ronald's grasp. "I'll just ask him right now!"

Jackie ran away and headed towards William's office. Trying to remember the way, Jackie made it to his office just before he was about to head home. She entered his office and ran up to his desk.

"Hey boss-man! I'm almost done with the application. Can you be one of my references please," Jackie said with a pout.

William looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but the form isn't due until tomorrow," William said as he fixed his spectacles.

"That's alright. Better to hand it in now instead of later and forget about it," Jackie said as she gave it to him. "Bye boss-man!"

Jackie ran off and left William's office in a hurry. A couple of minutes later, Jackie saw Ronald and Grell waiting at the same table.

"Done. I handed in my application form," Jackie said with a beam.

"You got him as a reference," Ronald asked.

"Yeah. I think he likes me more than he lets on," Jackie said before sitting down.

"Will is so nice! He will make me a happy bride one day," Grell exclaimed while going into another one of his fantasies.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if I put Ronald in here way too early. I wanted a reaper that was going to be in season two to help out our main character. Don't worry. I have plans for this!

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Italics are Jackie's thoughts.

Please favorite/follow if you like the story or review for some constructive criticism so I can improve. Thanks!

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Excited for the next day, Jackie woke up just a little before 6 am and got ready for the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about becoming a Grim Reaper. She remembered what happened the night before.

* * *

~Flashback of The Night Before~

Grell and Jackie were the only people left in the cafeteria around 8 pm. Ronald Knox had left earlier to go prepare for his job that night.

"Jackie," Grell said.

"Yeah?," Jackie asked as she grabbed a churro (Don't ask) from the plate of sweets that she had arranged earlier.

"You are going to have to stay here overnight. Since you handed in your application, you might as well stay here. You will just have to room with me until they approve of you wanting to join us."

"Okay."

"Miss. Jackie," someone said aloud.

Jackie turned her head and saw William.

"Hey boss-man," Jackie replied while waving her churro.

"Will, my love," Grell shouted while lunging at him.

William dodged Grell's "attack" and walked up to Jackie.

"I looked over your application, and it seems to be of satisfactory. I have already notified the Board about this. They request that there is to be a meeting about you become a Grim Reaper and a field agent. The meeting is tomorrow at noon. Be there and do not be late."

After William's little speech that night, Jackie was just way too excited to sleep or get the proper amount of sleep. Once she finished showering and other morning routines, only about a half hour had passed. Jackie glanced at Grell and debated whether or not to leave a note. _Screw it._ She decided to quietly leave Grell's room and ventured outside.

As Jackie ventured outside of Grell's room, she saw many doors that she believes to be other dorms like Grell's. Once she found the exit of the dorm building, she looked to see the heavens. And by heavens, Jackie looked to see the glorious cafeteria in her sights. It was early enough so there shouldn't be a lot of people in the cafeteria. Once she entered the cafeteria, the cafeteria was packed. It wasn't even 7 in the morning, and the cafeteria was filled with so many Grim Reapers. She gasped in awe as she saw many different types of Death Scythes.

"HEY! DOES ANYBODY SMELL A DEMON," someone shouted really loudly.

Soon, everyone's head turned towards Jackie. She felt a bit of a panic when everyone noticed her. _Stay calm and act like nothing is going on._ Jackie attempted to walk calmly towards the buffet area. Once she got close, someone blocked her way.

"Well lookie here. We have a little demon here. What shall we do with you," the man who shouted early said creepily.

"Excuse me sir. I'm getting some food. That's what I'm doing. Go and eat your food you racist," Jackie said sternly and pushed him out of the way.

Great, Jackie's day was already ruined. She grabbed a plate and starting piling some food onto the plate. The man that she just pushed glared at her and raised his Death Scythe over her head. Just as the weapon was about to collide with her head, she caught the weapon in time between two fingers.

"Hello Mr. Racist Reaper. I have done nothing to you yet. Since I am way younger than you, I will say this as politely as possible. I HAVE YET TO EAT A SOUL, BUT YOU WILL BE THE FIRST IF YOU MUST PERSIST TO BOTHER ME," Jackie said while disarming him of his Death Scythe.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone turned to see William T. Spears at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Mr. Spears, I was simply getting rid of a vermin. This demon is in the wrong here," Mr. Racist said.

"Oh. Hey boss-man," Jackie shouted, waving the weapon in her hand.

William sighed and facepalmed.

He cleared his throat and said, "Miss Jackie here is applying to become a Grim Reaper and a field agent. She was simply getting breakfast."

"BREAKFAST?! Demons don't normal food! This vermin is in the wrong here," Mr. Racist shouted and complained.

"Excuse me Mr. Racist! I guess your sense of smell is awful, but do you smell anything else? That's right. You smell a demon AND an angel. This vermin here is a half-blood. Due to the technicalities, I can also eat normal food. If I choose to do so, I can eat souls. So watch yourself," Jackie said, poking him in the chest repeatedly.

"Miss. Jackie," William said.

"Yeah boss-man?"

"Shut up."

"Got it."

"Mr. Jackson, Miss. Jackie is the first case that we have seen that is half demon and half angel. She will be observed to see how she will do as a field agent. If she fails and consumes a soul, she knows what is bound to happen. She has a meeting at noon. If you wish to propose your ideas, please do so at the board meeting," William said his usual stern voice before leaving the cafeteria.

Everyone who was in the cafeteria was in shock. Jackie grinned and eagerly piled some more food onto her plate. When she finished, Mr. Jackson, _he is still going to be Mr. Racist_ , stood there and attempting to grasp at the situation at hand.

"Mr. Jackass... I mean Mr. Jackson, do Grim Reapers eat flies? If not, you might want to close your mouth," Jackie said in a cute and innocent voice before choosing a place to sit and eat her breakfast.


End file.
